Beautiful Chances
by Devilssaint
Summary: This is a oneshot. Its between kaggie and sesshomaru in modern times. Enjoy!


Beautiful Chances

It was in the middle of mid summers eve as the sun settled. At the higurashi shrine feastives were being set up for the daily carnvel they always had every summer. In this time of year everyone was full of laughter, happiness, and joy. Well not everyone...

Kagome sighed as she sat alone in her bedroom, watching as the shrine being filled with tutorests or friends and family to celerbret. Kagome wasn't in such a mood for fun or anything. Kagome furiously wiped her tears. She could distantly remember why she is upset.

'Sesshomaru...'

Her heart twitch abit, and she bit her bottom lip throughtly. Everything seemed to be going well, she didn't understand it. It all happened in a blur...

Flash back...

"Mmmmmmm..." There was a satisfied mewl as a very naked kagome cuddled up to her boyfriend sesshomaru. He held her in his strong arms, even petted her hair. Kagome yawned sleeply feeling herself drowsing off to sleep, but not before saying the very words that would cost her everything.

"I love you sesshomaru..."

End of flash back...

The next day when she came to see him, he refuse her. Called her a dirty whore. He even laugh at her. Kagome had fell to her knee's infront of him, crying, pleading with him to tell her what she did wrong. He looked down at her coldly, even mocked her.

Kagome felt more tears falling faster. She could recall his words before she ran from him.

"I could never love you." Kagome sobbed, clenching her hands into tight fists, pressing them to her eyes to try to keep the tears at bay. 'I shouldn't have told him, I shouldn't have!' Kagome knew in her heart that sesshomaru hated weakness, he always called her a fool, a weak human, but she didn't care at the time. She wanted sesshomaru to care for her, so she never left his side. She smiled faintly, she could recall how long she been his friend, before friendship grew to more...to love.

She trace the window silently, her eyes shadowed in the dark. 'I remember that night...the night I came to him, to his home. I wanted him. I didn't care of the consequences. I just wanted to be loved...' She pinked abit at the memory. It was beautiful...she could never regret being with him. Never.

That night she told him she is a virgin. He made love to her. How can you make love to someone without caring for them...even just alittle. Guess she was the only one in that boat. Kagome shut her eyes. She was a fool to ever think that he could ever possibly love her back. Maybe he couldn't love her back because maybe he gave up on love so soon. Maybe thats how he'll always be, cold and alone. Kagome inhaled, staring blankly at the lights that spread out accross the shrine. 'Like me...I'll always be alone.' Kagome knew that wasn't true. She'll get over it, she'll move on, she'll...forget him.

Kagome shook her head, and moved away from the window, never noticing a pair of golden eyes watching her, or the sorrow those eyes held as they looked upon the mortal woman.

Kagome sighed. 'May as well change for the party...' She thought with a grimace. She reach her slender fingers down grasping the hem of her shirt and tug pulling it over her head. Her hair sweep out like a gentle fall of water. She toss her shirt to the floor and was about to wiggle out of her jeans, but grew stiff. She slowly stood straight, and cross her arms.

"What are you doing here?" She knew he's there, watching her. Her cheeks pinked abit crossing her arms over her chest. She felt too embarass to stand expose to him like that. Even if they did inimate things in the past. When she got no answer she grew impatient. "What are you doing here?" She asked with alittle annoyance, even though her heart race a mile a minute.

She shivered when she heard his dark laugh, and the sweep of his gentle claw fingers running down the spine of her back. Sesshomaru smirked grew to wickly when he saw her shudder. He knew he still effect her the way she always had him. He leaned forward and nibble on her neck. Kagome had to keep from pressing into him, giving in.

"What do you think?" She felt him whisper hotly near her ear. She shut her eyes, wanting to gain some control over her emotions. "This sesshomaru has came for one thing, and one thing only you simple little human." Her eyes snap open. Her heart fell more broken. She shove away from him, taking the demon by surprise. She turned to face him, her eyes glaring at his cold ones.

"Get out! Get out and never ever come back! I don't ever want to see your face again! Do you hear me!"She screamed at him. She wanted to hurt him like he did her. Sesshomaru felt his heart hurt abit, but only stared at her. "Who are you to be giving me orders?" "Says me! This is my house and I don't want you here!" She growled hating the fact he never listen. She turned her back to him stomping to her closet. "I have a party to get ready for, so don't let the door hit you on your way out." "Your not going." She whirled around on him, fire in her eyes. Rage. "Excuse me? Just who the hell do you think you are!"

"Why I'm sesshomaru, and you are?" He taunted, and knew that pissing her off would only make her madder. He glared down at her, taking a step toward her, making her step back to bump into the wall. She stared helplessly as he stalk toward her, corner her. He leaned toward her, his hands grabbing her wrists to place them on either side of her head. His eyes grew narrower by the minute making kagome flinch slightly.

"What games do you think your playing woman?" She looked at him confused, not taking notice how bare her chest is or the fact how press he is into her. "What are you talking about?" He growled softly. "Don't mock me woman, I saw you with that human boy of yours." She blinked. "Hojo?" "Yes whatever that simpleton's name is." " What does it matter to you?" She challenge softly, glaring at him. "I will not having you fuck some other male you belong to me!" "WHAT! How dare you! You cannot tell me what I can and cannot do! I don't belong to you!" She inhaled deeply, and struggled against him." You don't want me! You pompass threw me away like some used trash! I don't belong to you! And I don't see how you have any say in my love life!" She screamed at him in his face. " Get this through you thick skull sesshomaru. I CAN FUCK WHOEVER I WANT!" She panted her chest heaving up and down. She looked up to his face, and gasp softly at the nearly red eyes.

Sesshomaru felt beyond rage. How dare the little bitch talk to him like that? How dare she! She belongs to him and no one else! End of fucking story! He grasp her throat gentley making her move her head to the side to expose her throat. "You bare my mark bitch. Your mine. I took you as my mate." Kagome grew cold still. She felt tears brick her eyes. Sesshomaru looked up when he smelt her tears. She inhaled, struggling with her emotions, but the damp broke. She sighed softly as she felt him start to kiss away her tears.

"You hurt me." He kiss another. "I know." She whimpered as she felt him start to nibble her jawline. "You said mean things to me." She stared helplessly at the ceiling as he press more kisses down her throat, to her collarbone. She moaned her fingers tangling in his long silver hair once her wrists were release. Sesshomaru held her hips, licking down between the valley of her breasts. "I know." She moaned arching her back to him. She cried out when she felt him scrap his fangs on her nipple, teasing it, tugging it, before gentley sucking it. Kagome thump her head back panting. 'What...why am I giving in too easy like this..? He'll hurt me again.' She shut her eyes, moaning again as he tease another breast. 'Because I love him so much...because I cannot get enough of him...' He trailed kisses back up her throat, his hands roaming her sides. He breath in her scent, sighing lightly. He whisper near her ear. "I have hurt you. I know this mate. I will never hurt you again." Kagome felt another tear run down, and sesshomaru lifted her chin to get her to look at him. He gentley wipe her away. "I cannot give you words of love...its just not in me mate. I am a private man, never showed any feelings, and you know ths." She gave a slight nod staring up into his eyes.

"I will be more kinder to you mate, I'll try as much, but I cannot promise you anything more except my loyalty as your husband." Her eyes widden abit, and he smirked. "I cannot say words of love but..." He said when he saw her disappointment. "Let me show you..." He press his lips to hers. Kagome eargerly kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck. She moaned as the kiss grew deeper, much more harsher. He nibbled her bottom lip before tugging it into his mouth lightly sucking. This made kagome quiver, and melt into his arms as their tongues battled for dominance. Kagome press her body into his, lightly grinding as they both moaned. Sesshomaru lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style to her bed. Both never once breaking the heated kiss.

He laid her gentley onto the bed, his fingers working on her jeans. With a gentle tug her jeans and panties were gone. Teasing slow he broke the kiss, grinning slightly at hearing her whimper. He sat back on his hanches to admire her beauty. And what a beauty she is. Her hair is fanned out accross the pillows, her eyes half liddled, cheeks flush. Her lips slightly parted, swollen from his kisses. Her body spread out to him, trembling abit from his intense glaze. Every minute that sesshomaru memorized her body he grew more and more arouse. His eyes from what was once red grew back to gold to a more brownish gold that filled with lust.

She gasp as he grasp her ankle gentley bring her closer to his covered body. He watch her as he kisse the sole of her feet, to her ankle. He press kisses up her leg until reaching her calve. Kagome shivered and moaned, her eyes squeezing shut. She panted trying to inhale much needed air as he tease her other leg. Sesshomaru toss his shirt off to the floor trying to cool off just abit, but knew that he couldn't. His body craved his mate's body too much. He chuckled at his mate's whine as he deny her. He press kisses around her thighs spreading her legs open more. His dark golden eyes penterated her blue ones. Kagome shuddered at the heated glaze she saw in his.

"I want to taste you mate. Its been too long since I last had a taste of you." Kagome nearly screamed as he set his mouth on her. He tease her nub, flicking it with his tongue back and forth before curling his tongue around her lightly sucking, before more harder. Kagome grasp the bed sheets, and tried to arch into him but whimpered when he refuse to let her. Her body covered in a sheen of sweat. She cried out at every thrust of his tongue, her head trashing about. "Sesshomaru. Oh sesshomaru!" She cried. Arching her back. His fingers played with her entrance, lightly feeling around the outside walls before with a reflex of his fingers he entered two fingers inside his mate. He pump them in and out faster, and harder, adding a third. His tongue working faster, and faster against her nub of nerves. Kagome's moan's gotten louder and louder. 'So closer...almost...almost...' Her body went taught, and she screamed as she cummed around his fingers, and tongue. He purred in satisfaction as he took slow long licks of her quivering pile of fresh, enjoying her taste that he been deny for so long. 'Never again.' He growled softly, making kagome moan softly at the vibrate feel of his growl. He smirked, taking one last lick before swallowing.

He press open mouth kisses up her sweaty, trembling body letting her feel of his fully naked body since he removed his pants, and boxers. Kagome panted softly, her lust glaze eyes meeting his as she trace his sweaty muscle back. Sesshomaru leaned down kissing her lips ever so softly. Kagome moaned softly, whining abit when he pulled back before she could kiss him. Her lips turned into a pout, and sesshomaru gave in. He kissed her deeply, his hands clutching her knee's spreading them so he could settle between them. His chest panting up and down. "Your mine." He whisper in her ear and thrust deeply inside her willing body. Kagome gasp loudly, her nails digging into his back. She toss her head back moaning as he filled her to the hilt.

"Sesshomaru..." The way she said his name made him groan abit. He lifted her legs alittle higher, and she wrapped them around his waist panting. Knowing she'll keep them there, he leaned up his hands holding her's above her head entwining there fingers together as he slowly started to rock his hips. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed at the deep feeling of the senations of feeling her mate inside her. She moaned as he kissed her. She whimpered for more, and he complied. He started pumping in and out, faster and faster, giving her deep shallow thrusts. " Sesshomaru!"She cried, rocking her hips with the rhythm of his own. He groaned loudly, his fangs baring as he moved harder inside her.

The bed rocked with there movement, creeking ever so at there movements. He thrusted faster and faster, growling at each moan, or cry he heard. He loved it when she moaned that way, or how she whimpered for more. The faster he pump, the faster they came close to climax. "Ah! Ah! Oh!" She gasp, and bit into his shoulder making his eyes bleed. He grasp her buttocks to lift her higher so he could pound into her. All you heard was kagome's soft cries, his harsh grunts, the sound of there sweaty skin slap against eachother.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed, clawing at his back as she cummed hard around his swelling cock. He bit into his mark on her neck harshly as he growled loudly, cumming deeply inside his mate's womb. Both grew still, there faint breathing to catch there breathe is all that was heard. Kagome smiled softly, sighing in bliss as she press kisses on his throat. Her hands soothing the marks she left on his back. Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck, licking the wound he created. With one last lick, he rolled them over so she be on top. He trace her cheek, gentley cupping it. Both of them stared into eachother's eyes, never looking away. His eyes soften abit, and leaned up lightly kissing her lips in a soft utterly kiss. Kagome willingly kissed him back. They broke the kiss slowly, and cuddled into eachother. His warm arms keeping her safe, and her arms keeping him close to her heart. Sesshomaru pulled a sheet up to cover them keeping his mate close as well, and never removing himself from inside her. Kagome kissed his cheek before shutting her eyes settling down for the night to rest. Sesshomaru stared down at his mate, and a faint ghost of a smile bloom on his lips before he too shut his eyes going to sleep as well. The party forgotten.

What a beautiful chance this has come to be.

Well guys I hoped you liked it. This is a one-shot between sesshomaru and kagome. I hoped you liked it. Review guys!


End file.
